


"Go back to sleep."

by whalien_spence_52



Series: How to say "I love you" without really saying it [11]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bangtan x Monsta X, M/M, fluffy fluff, kihyun ships yoonseok as much as me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalien_spence_52/pseuds/whalien_spence_52
Summary: During the Japanese KCON, Yoongi catches up with an old friend.Hoseok is a little bit jealous.





	"Go back to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, it's really hard to say those three little words: I love you. So we tip-toe around it, we show our love through gestures, other phrases...  
> Basically, this is a series of one shots on how the boys care about each other. And we all know how hard it is for boys to actually talk about their feelings. So, cue angst, fluff and love. Lots of love.  
> Notice: some of these might be romantic relationships, others more platonic. I guess it will depend on the prompt and my inspiration~

“Fuck, I can't believe it's already been three years since then!” laughed Yoongi.

 

He had been surprised to hear a knock at his hotel room late that night. At first he had thought it was Hoseok, but when he had opened it, he found an old friend from before he debuted with Bangtan. He had seen him on television, saw he had debuted in another boy group, but still hadn't got the chance to greet him or congratulate him during broadcasts.

 

After some initial shyness, they had started to reminiscence old memories from their pre-debut days. It was as if they had never stopped frequenting each other, as if they had always been friends. It felt nice.

 

“Ya, don't remind me we're getting old!” scoffed Kihyun, shoving at his shoulder lightly.

 

They had been sitting on different beds – Yoongi had gotten the short straw and ended up alone in the hotel room, the other members deciding to pair up – facing each other and smiling bashfully. Yoongi wasn't sure if Kihyun would be comfortable with being physically close, so he had thought of putting some distance between them.

 

He was about to bring up the matter, asking if he was cool with physical contact when a soft knock caught their attention. Yoongi stood up, going at the door and opening it slightly. “Yes?”

 

“Hyung.” Yoongi immediately recognized the voice, opening the door more to reveal Hoseok standing there in just his pajamas. “Can I sleep with you?” he asked, a pout on his lips.

 

“Um.”

 

“Tae usually really likes to cuddle, but tonight he preferred Jiminie and Gukie and left me all alone.” he whined, his pout getting more adorable with every word.

 

Yoongi couldn't resist him. He had actually been waiting for Hoseok to show up with an excuse to cuddle. He glanced back at where Kihyun was still sitting on the bed, a curious look on his face. “Well...”

 

“Hyuuuuung.” groaned Hoseok, moving Yoongi out of the way and entering the room. “Are you really playing hard to get with me right n– oh.” he froze when he noticed Kihyun, his brow frowning in confusion. “I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company.” he muttered, looking between Yoongi and Kihyun. He took a step back, almost leaving again, but Kihyun stopped him.

 

“Hi!” he greeted politely, standing up and bowing at Hoseok. “I'm Monsta X's Yoo Kihyun.” he introduced himself, bowing once again.

 

“Oh.” Hoseok seemed even more confused, blinking fast at the new boy. “I'm Bangtan Sonyeondan's J-Hope.” he still bowed politely, probably realising he was talking to someone older than him.

 

“I know.” giggled Kihyun. “You guys are very cool sunbaenims!”

 

Hoseok blushed to the tips of his ears. It was still hard for all of them to wrap their heads around the fact that they were being called sunbaenims. And even harder to get called cool behind the cameras. “T-thank you.”

 

Even if he found Hoseok's reaction endearing, he closed the door, stepping up to Hoseok and resting his hand on his small back. He drew a few circles with his thumb against it, a gesture that always seemed to calm Hoseok down when he was nervous. “His real name is Hoseok.” he said, hesitating for a couple of seconds more before leaning away from him and going back to the bed, sitting down in front of Kihyun.

 

Kihyun bowed one more time at Hoseok and then sat down as well, still smiling brightly. “One of my members is also named Hoseok!”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, he's my hyung, but he acts like a maknae...” he sighed, not able to hide the fondness in his eyes.

 

“Oh, don't talk about hyungs that act like maknaes!” scoffed Yoongi rolling his eyes. “Our hyung is too much, sometimes, I swear...”

 

Kihyun looked at him with a raised eyebrow, unimpressed. “Really?”

 

Yoongi blushed a little, scratching his right cheek. “Fine, he takes good care of us and I think he's actually amazing, but don't tell him I said that.” he admitted, glancing at the ground as he felt his blush getting worse.

 

Kihyun just laughed, shaking his head. “Your secret is safe with me.”

 

They shared a smile and Yoongi really liked the feeling of talking to a friend of his same age. But then he felt Hoseok staring at him. He glanced up at him, finding him still standing there, fidgeting with his hands as he indeed was staring at him. He was sure he could see a different glint in his eyes, before Hoseok adverted them, focusing on the carpeted floor. He shifted on the bed a little, making room and patting the covers. “You can sit, you know.” he said gently. He knew how nervous Hoseok got around new people. Especially when he didn't have to act in front of a camera. “We're not gonna eat you.”

 

“Yeah, I promise I don't bite.” soothed Kihyun. Yoongi knew it wasn't just politeness. He remembered how nice Kihyun had always been. He was glad he hadn't changed.

 

“Come on. You said you wanted to sleep, right?” he encouraged, patting the bed again. “Maybe listening to two old men talk about boring stuff will make you sleepy.”

 

“Hyung, you're only one year older than me, shut up.” mumbled Hoseok, hesitating a little more before finally sitting down next to Yoongi.

 

Kihyun laughed, his cheeks puffing up with it. “Thank you!”

 

Hoseok glanced at him, still fidgeting with his hands. “Um, if you're Yoongi hyung's friend, you don't have to speak formally to me...” he whispered.

 

“Alright. As long as you call me hyung.” Kihyun smiled brightly, leaning off the bed a little to pat Hoseok's thigh. “And, really, I don't bite, I promise.”

 

“I'm sorry, I'm just very shy...” breathed out Hoseok, blushing.

 

Yoongi's arm seemed to move on its own, getting around Hoseok's shoulders and drawing him in closer. “Nah, don't apoligise.” he said, glancing over at Kihyun and finding him grinning. He looked good when he grinned. “It's normal to be shy around such cool hyungs, right?”

 

Hoseok snorted, leaning away from Yoongi just to send him a playful glare. “I take it back. You are an old man, after all.”

 

“Ya!” protested Yoongi, while Kihyun barked out a laugh.

 

“I like him!”

 

Hoseok smiled at him, the ice finally seeming to melt away.

 

“So, since you know all about us,” prompted Yoongi, changing subject and lookig at Kihyun again. “tell me about you.”

 

Kihyun's face lit up in excitement as he started to talk about his members. He told them about how he had to go through a surviving program and how awful and nerve-wrecking it had been, he and Hoseok sympathizing.

 

“But it was totally worth it. I love my members and I'm glad I debuted with them.”

 

“You guys all live together, right?” he asked.

 

“Yes, we do.” Kihyun nodded. He glanced at Hoseok who was just staring sleepily back at him. “What about you?”

 

“Yeah, we still live together. We still share rooms.”

 

“Oh, us too!”

 

Hoseok's head started to nod off. Yoongi hoped Kihyun wouldn't think of it as disrespectful. Hoseok was just tired from the previous sleepless night and the hard work he had been doing. He felt suddenly very protective of him, shifting closer to him until their bodies were touching. As if on reflex, Hoseok rested his head on Yoongi's shoulder, his eyes falling shut. He circled Hoseok's waist with his arm, drawing him in even closer. He looked over at Kihyun, who seemed completely unbothered by it as he kept talking. He probably understood how tired Hoseok was.

 

“I actually do most of the cooking and the cleaning, you know?”

 

“Really?” he asked, genuinely curious.

 

“Yeah. And the others still have the nerve to complain about how I nag at them!” He pouted his lips, sighing.

 

“I know the feeling.” snorted Yoongi.

 

“But...” Kihyun's lips turned up into a smile, his eyes almost disappearing with it. “I got so used to live with them already that I don't know what I'd do without even only one of them.”

 

Yoongi nodded his head, taking a quick glance at Hoseok. “I agree. We go through so much as a group that they're not just friends anymore. They become your family.”

 

“Yes, they really do.”

 

* * *

 

Hoseok hadn't meant to eavesdrop at first. Even if he was jealous of this new friend that had suddenly appeared in Yoongi's room, he still managed to fall asleep, lulled by his hyung's calming voice. But then he started finding the position uncomfortable and just decided to lay down, using Yoongi's thigh as his pillow. Yoongi's fingers immediately came up to his scalp, massaging it as if on instinct. He sighed happily. He loved it when Yoongi petted his hair. He was facing Yoongi's groin and almost forgot there was someone else in the room besides them. He was about to drift back to sleep when the unfamiliar voice reminded him they weren't alone.

 

“You really like him, don't you?” asked Kihyun.

 

Hoseok almost opened his eyes in surprise. Who were they talking about?

 

Yoongi's hand suddenly stopped, his fingers still tangled in Hoseok's locks. “What?”

 

“Hoseok.” whispered Kihyun. “You mentioned him a couple of times more than the rest of your members, he came to your room to sleep with you, you let him cuddle against you while we were still talking and you're literally petting him...”

 

Hoseok held his breath. He didn't know Kihyun, but he could hear the teasing tone in his voice, as if he and Yoongi were old friends talking about their love lives. Except they weren't talking about their love lives. They were talking about him. While he was pretending to be asleep.

 

He could almost feel Yoongi's eyes staring down on him. Maybe he had realised Hoseok was actually awake. Hoseok tried to calm down, focusing on his own breathing and trying to seem as relaxed as possible.

 

Yoongi's fingers started to move again, brushing through Hoseok's hair. The gesture helped Hoseok to calm down, Yoongi's gentle touch always making him melt.

 

“He's my dongsaeng. I care about him.” simply whispered Yoongi after a few moments of silence.

 

Kihyun hummed in reply, not voicing his true thoughts. Or maybe he was doing it by his facial expressions and Hoseok just couldn't see it. He wanted to open his eyes very badly. Not to see Kihyun's expressions, but to see how Yoongi had reacted. Did he really consider him “just a dongsaeng”? Was Hoseok reading it all wrong? The way Yoongi looked at him. How he always acted differently around him, as if he was wearing a mask in front of everyone else but took it off when it was just them. He had been thinking they had a special relationship, the two of them. He didn't know what kind of relationship, yet. But he still thought it was special. Maybe he was just wrong.

 

“I should probably go.” Kihyun's voice interrupted his train of thought, bringing him back to reality.

 

“And I should get this idiot into bed.” sighed Yoongi. Even with his eyes still closed, Hoseok could hear the fond smile in Yoongi's tone. He couldn't help but smile a little bit himself, taking advance of the fact that he was facing Yoongi's stomach to hide it.

 

Kihyun hummed again. Hoseok heard him stand up and walk towards the door.

 

“Kihyunie.” called after him Yoongi.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I don't have friends of my age in my group, so it was very nice talking to one, for once.” he said. His fingers were still playing with Hoseok's hair, meaning he was nervous.

 

“Yeah, it was nice for me too. Really.”

 

“I mean...” Yoongi stopped, hesitating. Hoseok could picture him biting down on his lower lip as he considered how to say what he wanted to say. “It was nice catching up with you in particular.”

 

Kihyun let out a soft chuckle. “I'm glad. And I hope we can talk more in the future.”

 

“I hope so too.” Hoseok could literally hear the smile in Yoongi's voice.

 

Kihyun opened the door only to close it again. “Ya, Yoongi-ya. Promise me one thing.”

 

“What?”

 

“You are not going to forget about me once you guys become the coolest group in the world.”

 

Hoseok felt Yoongi laugh. “Ha, we're not gonna...”

 

“Oh, yes, you are. If I had money, I would bet on it.” chuckled Kihyun.

 

“Alright, alright. I won't forget about you, I promise.” Yoongi giggled a little. He stopped petting Hoseok's hair and put his hands behind himself, leaning his weight on them and probably taking one last look at Kihyun.

 

“Good. It's nice to have such a cool sunbae...”

 

“Shut up!” laughed Yoongi.

 

“For real, though. I hope we can keep in touch.” said more seriously Kihyun.

 

“We will.”

 

“Goodnight, then.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

“And say bye to Hoseok. He's a very cute guy.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Kihyun finally opened the door again and left, closing it after himself with a click. A few moments of complete silence passed. Hoseok could feel Yoongi stare down at him again.

 

“Hoseok-ah.” he called softly after a while. He brushed his fingers through Hoseok's hair, gently shaking his shoulder to wake him up.

 

Hoseok pretended to stir and wake up, opening one eye to look up at his hyung. “Um?”

 

“Let's get into bed.”

 

Yoongi helped him up, both holding onto each other to not fall down since their legs had fallen asleep.

 

“Your friend left?” asked Hoseok, still acting.

 

“Yeah.” Yoongi nodded, lifting up the covers of one bed and slipping under them, waiting for Hoseok to do the same. “He actually said you're very cute.”

 

“Really, now?” chuckled Hoseok. He smirked as he got under the covers with Yoongi, cuddling against his side and resting his head in the crook of Yoongi's neck.

 

“Go back to sleep.” scoffed Yoongi, fondness in his tone.

 

Hoseok hummed, actually starting to feel sleepy. All his troubling thoughts could wait until the next morning. In that moment, he just wanted to enjoy Yoongi's solid body against his. He yawned, drying the tear that escaped because of it against Yoongi's skin. “Good night, hyung.”

 

“Good night, Seokie.”

 


End file.
